Our Precious Christmas
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Christmas Eve..hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita. Dan di tahun ini..adalah malam natal yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Hari itu. Malam itu. Semua membekas layaknya jejak kaki dalam salju. Takkan hilang sebelum sang salju mencair. Sayangnya..salju yang disebut 'perasaan' itu takkan mencair dengan mudah. Main : Camus


Err.. Oke jujur aja ini fic tercipta akibat mantengin _Web Event Utapri Shining Xmas_ kemaren. Dan aku masih belum bisa move on dari situ. :"D Jujur buat Arashi yang _stalking_ twitter mereka dari pagi ampe malem, itu pas pada perpisahan ngena banget.. :"D Oke jadi curhat gini. Yah, dan fic ini didedikasian untuk coretbangsawanbodohyangmesum coret Sang Hakushaku yang bikin Arashi nangis gara-gara tweetnya itu. Dan biar telat anggep aja ini perayaan metamorfosis dan kurisumasu purezento dari Arashi~ (^・ェ・)ノ

Ah.. there's 2 OCs on this story. This is my OC's POV, Yuri. And Ayame belongs with Ryoko Konoe-chan~ (^・ェ・)ノ

Utapri punya mbah Broccolli~  
Lagu-lagu gombal-to-the-maxnya punya Elements Garden~  
Suara-suara indahnya punya Seiyuu-nya~  
Yang Arashi punya cuma imajinasi liar buat nistain chara-charanya~  
Uang buat beli goodiesnya aja nggak ada~ #dor

(^・ェ・)ノ Selamat mencicipi~ (^・ェ・)ノ

* * *

Our Precious Christmas

* * *

_Christmas Eve...hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita. Sebuah malam suci dimana kebahagiaan mengisi hati manusia. Dan di tahun ini...adalah malam natal yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. __Hari itu. Malam itu. Semua membekas layaknya jejak kaki dalam salju. Takkan hilang sebelum sang salju mencair. Sayangnya... salju yang disebut 'perasaan' itu takkan mencair dengan mudah._

_._

_._

"Ooooi! Kembalikan stroberi-ku, dasar bocah!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ keabuan yang sedang berusaha mengejar gadis berambut coklat se-siku itu.

"_Iia da!_ Kau sudah makan banyak! Ini semua seharusnya menjadi jatahku! _Baaaka!_" kata gadis itu melindungi toples yang berisi buah stroberi yang ada dalam dekapannya itu seraya menghindari pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang masih belum menyerah untuk mengejarnya itu.

"_Mooo~_ Kalian tak boleh bertengkar seperti itu~ Lebih baik kalian cicipi cinta Abang~ Ayo sini datang ke pelukan Abang~" kata seorang errr—sebut saja pemuda berambut coklat berusia 25 tahun yang mengaku masih 19 tahun itu merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda, dasar _pierro_!" kata pemuda berambut _spike_ seraya melemparkan sebuah bantal yang berada di sofa terdekat ke muka _Sang Abang_ dengan telak.

"_Ranran hidooooii_." keluh pemuda yang memiliki marga Kotobuki itu sementara pemuda yang disebut Ranran itu masih sibuk berkeliling ruang apartemen itu demi mengejar stroberi-nya.

"Kalian bisa tidak untuk tenang?" kata pemuda berambut _pale brown_ seraya melepas kacamatanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Sayangnya tegurannya itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh kedua pemuda dan gadis itu.

"_M-maaaa.._ Ranmaru-senpai, Ayame-chan berhentilah bermain-main. Di kulkas masih banyak kok stroberi-nya. Kalau habis pun kita masih bisa beli." kataku berusaha melerai dua orang yang kini sibuk memperebutkan toples mereka di sofa sementara Reiji masih belum menyerah untuk melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah Yuri. Biarkan saja trio rusuh itu." kata pemuda berambut _teal_ yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku di mejanya. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku membantu pemuda bernama Mikaze Ai itu membersihkan meja komputernya.

Setelah menggelar konser _Christmas Eve_ mereka, Idol Group tenar yang terdiri dari empat pemuda bernama Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikaze Ai dan Camus itu pun berkumpul di apartemen mereka dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Dan dengan keajaiban, aku dan sepupuku dipercaya oleh Shining Saotome untuk menjadi manager mereka berempat. Dengan kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang, ruang apartemen yang cukup besar ini tak pernah bisa tenang namun sangat menyenangkan.

Terdengar suara bel apartemen yang menandakan kiriman surat yang menjadi rutinitas tiap tahun untuk para Idol sudah datang. Aku pun bergegas menuju pintu untuk mengirimkan surat dan paket itu – karena Ayame masih sibuk mempertahankan stroberinya dari Ranmaru. Aku pun segera menyortir surat-surat itu satu per satu. Namun ada satu surat yang ditujukan untuk Camus yang menarik perhatianku karena surat itu tampak berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi aku segera menghapus rasa penasaran itu dan kembali meneruskan tugasku. Toh untuk apa aku mencampuri urusan si mesum itu.

"Yuri-chaaaan~~ Mana surat-surat cinta untuk abaaang?" terlihat Reiji yang berlari menuju ke arahku lengkap dengan tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Aku pun segera menghindari pelukan darinya - yang kini sudah menjadi refleks-ku, lalu menyerahkan surat-surat dari fans untuknya.

"Ini untuk Ranmaru-senpai." aku meletakkan surat-surat untuk Ranmaru di atas meja dekat sofa dimana ia masih berusaha merebut toples Stroberi dari tangan Ayame.

"Ooo. _Sankyu._" kata Ranmaru menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membaca surat-surat ucapan natal dari fans-nya. Meski secara diam-diam, Ayame terlihat berusaha ikut membaca isi dari surat yang diterima Ranmaru. Pemuda yang memiliki iris Violet dan Silver itu pun tersenyum nakal.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Ingin ikut membacanya? Tenang saja, aku tipe yang setia kok." kata Ranmaru menggoda Ayame.

"_Na-nani sore?!_" kata Ayame kemudian memakan stroberi-nya satu persatu dengan kesal. Sepupuku itu memang sedikit Tsundere.

"O-Oooi! Jangan habiskan! Itu punyaku!" kata Ranmaru panik dan kembali sibuk dengan Ayame demi stroberi-stroberi-nya. Aku pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Aku pun meletakkan surat untuk Ai di atas meja komputernya, "Ini untuk Ai-chan."

"Un.. _Arigatou._" kata Ai yang masih sibuk mengecek keadaan komputer kesayangannya itu. Lalu aku pun menghampiri Camus yang duduk di sofa membaca bukunya seraya menyeruput tehnya.

"Ini untukmu." kataku seraya meletakkan surat-surat untuk Camus di sebelah nampan tehnya.

"Hmm." jawabnya singkat. Ketika hendak melangkah pergi, Camus pun memanggilku, "Tolong kau ambil nampannya dan buatkan teh yang baru."

"Kau kira aku pembantumu?" kataku seraya membereskan nampan tehnya.

"Bukankan 'Manager' itu bahasa _high-level_ dari 'Pembantu'?" kata Camus membalas perkataanku. Dasar mulut tajam.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum teh. Kandungan kafeinnya tidak baik untuk tubuh." kataku membawa nampan itu ke dapur. Camus tak membalas perkataanku karena sibuk memilah surat fans miliknya. Itulah kebiasaan jelek darinya.

"Yuri, tolong sediakan cangkir tehnya 2 ya." kata Ai sambil duduk di sebelah Camus dan mulai membaca surat dari fans-nya satu persatu.

Aku pun mengambil satu cangkir lagi dan segera membawa kembali nampan berisi teko yang sudah terisi teh kembali dan meletakkannya di meja depan sofa Camus dan Ai berada. Aku menyadari bahwa Camus sedikit tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatan memilih suratnya. Ia tertegun menatap sebuah surat dari tumpukan surat fans-nya.

_Ah.. surat itu._ batinku ketika melihat surat yang membuat mata Camus terpaku.

"Aku akan membaca surat ini di kamar." kata Camus segera mengambil surat itu dan mengabaikan surat dari fans-nya yang lain.

"Tu-tunggu!" kataku tak bisa membiarkan sikapnya yang menurutku keterlaluan itu. Mengabaikan surat-surat yang sudah ditulis oleh penggemarnya dengan sepenuh hati untuknya begitu saja? Sikap idol macam apa itu?!

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut bersamaku ke dalam kamar? Atau kau cemburu?" kata Camus seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Ap- _ba-baka!_ Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu?!" kataku membantah perkataannya. Camus pun menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Reiji, Ranmaru, Ayame, Ai dan aku pun terdiam melihat sikap Camus yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

"Biarkan saja bangsawan aneh itu." kata Ranmaru lalu mengambil sebuah stroberi dan memakannya.

"Aaaaah! Stroberiku! Kembalikan, dasar rakus!" protes Ayame dan kembali bertengkar bersama Ranmaru.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan membereskan surat-surat Camus yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Aku merasakan tangan hangat yang mengelus lembut helaian rambut hitam sepundakku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kepada si pemilik tangan. Ai hanya tersenyum kecil, aku pun mebalas senyum manis dari robot manis itu.

Tak lama kemudian Camus pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dengan tatapan serius ia berkata, "Teman-teman.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Kotobuki, Kurosaki dan Mikaze. Hanya kita berempat."

Kami semua pun saling berpandangan dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah aku serta Ayame didepak dari apartemen dan disuruh mencari barang dan kue untuk pesta Natal kami nanti. Mau tak mau aku dan Ayame pun menurut dan berangkat menuju daerah pertokoan untuk berkeliling mencari pernak-pernik natal dan kue.

"Yuri-chan, bagaimana kalau kue kita membeli bahannya saja dan nanti kita buat kuenya bersama yang lain." kata Ayame mengusulkan ide miliknya. Aku pun mengangguk menyetujui ide cemerlangnya itu.

"Aku harap stroberi-nya tidak dihabiskan si rakus itu." kata Ayame menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan itu.

"Ayame-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke cafe dan mencicipi kue di sana?" kataku pada Ayame yang sukses membuatnya berbinar-binar.

Aku memesan sebuah _chocolate truffle_ dan Ayame memesan _cake strawberry_ favoritnya, tak lupa sepoci _Ceylon tea_. Aku pun menatap dompet yang cukup tebal yang diberikan Camus untuk membeli keperluan pesta kecil kami nanti. Tak apa lah kami menggunakan uangnya. Toh uangnya tak akan habis jika hanya digunakan untuk membeli dua potong cake dan sepoci teh.

"_Yuri-chan gomen.._ tadi aku malah sibuk bertengkar dengan Ranma dan tidak membantumu." kata Ayame tiba-tiba. Aku pun tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maafnya.

"Ahahaha. _Daijoubu._ Justru melihatmu bertengkar jadi _refreshing_ buatku." kataku membuat Ayame mencibir kesal. Tak lama kemudian, semua pesanan kami pun datang.

"Tapi Ayame-chan enak ya.. kau akrab dengan Ranmaru-senpai. Reiji-senpai juga. Pada Ai-chan juga. Selama jadi manager mereka rasanya aku tak akrab dengan siapapun." kataku mulai menuangkan teh ke cangkir milikku.

"A-akrab?! Darimananya kami akrab?" kata Ayame segera membantah perkataanku. "...tapi kurasa Yuri-chan cukup dekat dengan Ai, buktinya Yuri-chan berani memanggil dia 'Ai-chan'. Dan kurasa Yuri-chan juga memperhatikan si bangsawan itu kan?"

"E-eh?! Memperhatikan? A-apa maksudmu?" kataku sedikit tersentak sementara Ayame hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

.

Dan di sinilah aku, terdampar di sebuah toko bersama Ayame demi membeli hadiah natal untuk keempat Idol kami. Dengan alasan berhemat, aku dan Ayame pun memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah dengan "dari kami berdua" alias hanya membeli satu untuk setiap orang. Untuk Ai, kami membelikan sebuah penghangat telinga _fluffy_ beserta sarung tangan berwarna _mauve_. Dan untuk Reiji kami memberikan marakas baru dengan rumbai yang menghiasi marakas bermotif mencolok itu.

"Aaaah!" Ayame pun terlihat langsung menyambar sebuah syal berwarna marun. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membawa syal itu ke kasir dan meminta syal itu untuk dibungkus.

"Untuk Ranmaru ya? Jahat sekali kau memilihnya tanpa persetujuanku. Tapi sepertinya memang cocok ya untuk Ranma. _Sasuga_ kekuatan cinta." kataku menggoda sepupuku itu.

"_Na-nani?!_ Bu-bukan! Ini bukan untuk si rakus itu!" bantah Ayame habis-habisan. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ke-tsundere-an Ayame. Aku pun mulai berpikir hadiah apa yang cocok untuk si bangsawan angkuh itu.

"Kalau begitu yang memilih hadiah untuk Camus berarti Yuri-chan." kata Ayame setelah mengambil bingkisannya.

"E-eh?! Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" kataku berusaha menolak namun sepertinya penolakanku sendiri akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ayame.

Aku pun menghela nafas pasrah dan berkeliling mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk pemuda berambut _pale brown_ itu. Apa yang harus kubeli untuknya? Kemeja? Dasi? Atau perlu kubelikan dia ikat rambut? Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling aku pun menyerah dan mengajak Ayame membeli bahan kue. Siapa tahu aku menemukan hadiah yang tepat selama perjalanan.

.

.

"BODOH! JADI UNTUK APA SELAMA INI KITA TERUS BERSAMA HAH?! KELUAR!"

Aku dan Ayame yang hendak membuka pintu pun tertegun mendengar suara teriakan Ranmaru. Kami saling bertatapan dengan cemas. Sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran yang serius karena meski sering bertengkar dengan Camus, kami tak pernah mendengar nada marah Ranmaru yang seperti ini.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Kali ini terdengar gebrakan meja yang cukup keras. Tanganku yang menggenggam gagang pintu pun terasa membeku. Terdengar suara Reiji dan Ai yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan Ranmaru. Lalu yang kurasakan adalah tubuhku yang membentur lantai karena Camus membuka dengan kasar. Manik kami saling bertatapan sebelum Camus pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Yuri-chan, kau tak apa?" kata Ayame berusaha membantuku berdiri. Lalu Ayame mulai mengoceh akan sikap Camus yang keterlaluan namun sayangnya otakku tak dapat mencerna perkataan gadis berambut coklat itu karena tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

_Camus.. kenapa..tatapannya seperti putus asa begitu?_

Aku pun berusaha menyibukkan diriku dalam persiapan pesta kecil kami namun sayangnya bayangan sorot mata _pale blue_ itu tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan kenapa Ranmaru tampak begitu marah pada Camus?

"Yu-Yuri-chan! Adonan kue-nya berantakan!" pekikan Ayame membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.." aku pun menyadari bahwa adonan kuenya sudah meluber sampai celemekku. Ayame pun menyuruhku duduk manis dan dia akan melanjutkan tugasku membuat kue.

"Sepertinya kau kepikiran soal Camus ya, Yuri." kata Ai duduk di sebelahku seraya tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya—"

"_Dame!_ Kau tak perlu bercerita!" baru saja Ai hendak bercerita, Ranmaru memotongnya dengan kasar. Aku dan Ai pun segera menoleh pada pemuda berambut _spike_ itu.

"Ranmaru benar. Biarkan Camus sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya." kata Reiji membenarkan perkataan Ranmaru. Ai pun menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"_Gomen_ Yuri-chan, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu." kata Ai kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menghias ruangan.

Setelah persiapan selesai, kami pun memulai pesta Natal kecil-kecilan kami tanpa Camus. Kami berusaha menikmati pesta kami di tengah situasi yang kurang mendukung untuk berpesta. Acara dimulai dengan bertukar kado. Aku dan Ayame mendapat dompet kembar berbeda warna dari Reiji. Putih untukku dan _soft pink_ untuk Ayame. Dari Ai, kami mendapat mantel yang manis. Dan dengan malu-malu, Ranmaru menyerahkan hadiahnya pada Ayame.

"I-ini..." Ayame tampak tertegun menatap hadiah dari Ranmaru. Sebuah gelang manis yang diidamkan oleh Ayame selama ini kini menjadi hadiah natal yang manis untuknya. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku harap kau menyukainya." kata Ranmaru tampak menggaruk pipinya – tanda bahwa ia sedang salah tingkah.

"_Baka.._ ini kan mahal. Untuk apa kau membelikannya untukku?" kata Ayame berusaha menahan rasa harunya. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu.

"_Nee.._ Yuri-chan tahu? Ranma sampai menabung loh demi membeli gelang itu." kata Reiji berbisik padaku. Aku pun tertawa kecil mengetahui keseriusan Ranmaru pada sepupuku itu.

"A-ah iya.. ini hadiah untukmu." kata Ranmaru seraya melemparkan hadiah darinya untukku. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan bentuknya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Ce-celengan..." kataku _sweatdrop_ ketika membuka hadiahku.

_Dasar orang melarat! Apa maksudmu memberiku celengan koin seperti ini?! Kalau Ayame saja kau berikan gelang! Pilih kasih!_kataku memprotes dalam hati.

Dan kali ini giliran kami memberikan hadiah untuk ketiga pemuda di hadapan kami. Setelah membuka hadiah mereka, Reiji tampak sangat senang menerima marakas barunya. Ai langsung mencoba penghangat telinga dan sarung tangan dari kami dan itu membuatnya sangat manis. Jika boleh aku akan berteriak dan menerjangnya sekarang juga. Sementara Ranmaru.. dia sudah hanyut dalam dunianya dengan Ayame dan menjadi _fluffy couple_.

Setelah acara tukar kado selesai, kami pun memutuskan untuk bermain _game_. Namun ketika game berlangsung, aku pun menerima _e-mail_ dari Camus yang menyuruhku untuk berganti pakaian dan dia sedang menungguku di bawah. Ai yang menyadari bahwa aku menerima _e-mail_ dari Camus pun menyuruhku untuk pergi. Begitupun Reiji dan Ranmaru. Setelah mengganti baju dengan _dress_ putih, aku pun bergegas ke _hall_ apartemen.

_Sebenarnya mau apa sih bangsawan aneh itu?_

"Maaf sudah menyita waktumu." kata Camus lalu memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam _limousin_e putih miliknya.

Aku yang tak tahu akan diajak apa dan dibawa kemana pun menurut. Dan selama di perjalanan Camus hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke luar jendela. Hatiku tergelitik untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi namun sayangnya rasa pengecutku lebih besar dibanding rasa penasaranku. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk diam.

.

Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku diajak makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Aku pun selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku agar tak terlihat norak dan jika aku salah sedikit, hancur sudah semuanya. Terlebih lagi, aku di sini bersama Camus, seorang idol sekaligus bangsawan dari negeri antah berantah. Seperti inikah tekanan batin orang kaya?

"...tadi..bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Camus seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Kau pasti tahu sendiri keadaannya seperti apa." kataku menjawab seadanya lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpuku. Kami kembali terdiam. Aku pun mencari kesibukan dengan memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" kata Camus yang entak sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Toh aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakannya.

Sebuah lagu klasik pun mulai mengiringi dansa kami. Kami pun menari memutari _dance hall_. Sepertinya rutinitasku menjadi teman latihan dansa Camus tak sia-sia. Namun selama berdansa, Camus terlihat tak terlalu menikmatinya. Sorot kesedihan masih terpasang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Aku terus menatap manik _pale blue_-nya sampai akhirnya ia menyadarinya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu berdansa." kataku pada Camus. Pemuda bangsawan itu pun menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi.. maaf aku sudah membuatmu terjatuh dan malah pergi begitu saja." kata Camus meminta maaf padaku atas kesalahannya petang tadi. Aku pun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak perlu meminta maaf.

"_Ano.._ Camus.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ranmaru sampai marah seperti itu?" akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

Camus pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundakku. Aku dapat merasakan helaan nafasnya di leherku dan itu membuatku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Aku pun segera meminta maaf karena takut kalau aku salah bicara. Camus pun berkata bahwa aku tak salah dan kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke pertokoan tempat aku membeli hadian peralatan pesta tadi. Kami berdua berjalan menuju sebuah pohon natal besar yang berada di pusat pertokoaan itu. Ah...dan aku baru ingat kalau aku belum membelikan hadiah natal untuk Camus. Ketika sampai di dekat pohon natal itu, terlihat banyak pasangan yang bertukar kado. Dan itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang tersebar di sekitar pertokoan. Aku memilih kursi dimana orang tak terlalu banyak lewat – karena memang aku kurang suka keramaian.

"Camus maaf.. aku tak sempat membeli hadiah untukmu tadi. Jadi aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah tahun ini." kataku menarik ujung mantel Camus yang berdiri memunggungiku dan asik memandangi pohon natal.

Pemuda itu pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai membungkuk. Dan yang kuingat berikutnya adalah sebagian nafasku kini dicuri oleh pemuda itu. Bibirku yang kurasakan sedikit dingin dari kini menjadi hangat kembali. Camus pun menarik wajahnya dan mengakhiri kecupan yang terasa manis di mulutku.

"_Sore de ii. Arigatou._" katanya dengan intonasi lembut yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya namun nada kesedihan pun tersirat dalam tarikan suara itu. Ia membuatku sukses menelan bulat-bulat seluruh protesan yang akan kulontarkan untuknya.

"Camus.. ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Kau tak boleh merahasiakan apapun dariku.." kataku memohon padanya. Aku berusaha sebagaimana mungkin dapat terlihat serius di mata Camus.

"_...Shikatanai.._ Aku pun tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya darimu." kata Camus lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

"Tadi..aku menerima surat resmi dari kerajaanku. Aku rasa kau pun tahu surat mana yang kumaksud'kan?" kata Camus menatapku, aku pun mengangguk. Ia lalu melanjutkan "Aku diperintahkan untuk kembali ke kerajaanku. Dan tidak ada jaminan untukku apakah aku bisa kembali ke sini atau tidak."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Camus, sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Apa tugas itu begitu penting sampai kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

"Bisa dibilang keluargaku adalah orang-orang kepercayaan istana." kata Camus menghela nafasnya. Gumpalan uap muncul bersama helaan nafasnya.

"Anjing kerajaan." kataku dengan emosi yang aku tak terlalu kumengerti oleh diriku sendiri. Aku kesal dan marah, namun aku tak bisa mengeluarkan semua itu. Semua tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"_Hidoii na omae wa.._" kata sang bangsawan yang merasa harga dirinya tercoreng itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Toh kalau aku pergi, mungkin group kita akan berkurang seorang. Tapi kurasa itu bukanlah hal besar. Kalian bisa mencari idol baru untuk menggantikanku. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa melepaskan tugas ini."

Bukan hal besar? Tinggal mencari idol baru katanya?! Aku tak heran jika seorang Ranmaru marah besar pada pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Kau kira semua bisa semudah itu?!" kataku kesal dan segera mencengkram syal Camus.

"Yu-Yuri.." Camus tampak terkejut melihat perbuatanku.

"Apa kau kira bisa dengan mudahnya menyuruh seseorang menggantikan posisimu?! Mana mungkin bisa, dasar bodoh! Tak mungkin ada yang bisa menggantikanmu! Tak ada yang bisa mencela Ranmaru dengan mudahnya sepertimu! Tak ada yang bisa bermuka dua seperti dirimu! Tak ada yang bisa seenaknya menyuruhku dengan angkuhnya sepertimu! Tak akan ada yang bisa kuhina dalam hati lagi! Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hati para penggemarmu... bodoh.. dan kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah." aku memukuli pundak Camus dengan sekuat tenaga yang sepertinya tak berarti apapun pada pemuda itu. Menyerah, aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku pada pundak pemuda itu, "Bodoh...dasar bodoh."

"_Gomen_." hanya itulah yang dikatakan Camus seraya mengusap kepalaku. Kurasakan dia pun mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambutku seolah mencium kepalaku – oke, atau memang itu yang dilakukannya?

Aku pun tak bisa menahan emosiku lebih dari ini, hancur sudah topengku. Air mataku mulai membasahi mantel putih milik Camus. Pelukan dari Camus semakin erat bersama dengan isakan tangisku yang semakin kencang. Aku merasa mungkin inilah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari pemuda yang selama ini kucintai.

Namun satu hal yang kutahu pasti.. aku tak boleh mengatakan perasaanku padanya sampai akhir. Kalau pun aku mengatakannya lalu apa? Berharap dia berubah pikiran dan tetap tinggal? Camus bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu. Aku pun mengerti bahwa dia mengetahui perasaanku dengan pecahnya topengku ini. Hal itu yang membuatku semakin tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

.

.

Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menghentikan Camus. Loyalitasnya pada kerajaannya sangat tinggi, setinggi harga dirinya. Aku, Ayame, Ai, Ranmaru dan Reiji pun mengantarkan kepergian Camus di bandara. Karena dia adalah 'orang istimewa', kami pun ditempatkan di _consourse_ khusus. Dari lima, hanya dua yang memberikan senyum perpisahan pada Camus – yaitu Reiji dan Ai. Aku hanya menatap ubin bandara tanpa berani menatap Camus lagi.

"Kotobuki, tolong jaga semuanya ya. Sesekali tunjukkanlah sisi dewasamu itu." kata Camus mulai memberikan salam perpisahannya. Aku pun tersentak mendengarnya.

"_Mo-Mooo!_ Myu-chan jangan berkata kalau kau pergi selamanya dong!" kata Reiji berusaha tampak ceria meski dengan ekspresi yang dipaksakan.

"Mikaze, berjuanglah untuk mengerti perasaan manusia yang kompleks. Semoga perpisahan kita mengajarimu hal baru. Tolong jaga yang lain juga." kata Camus menepuk pundak Ai.

"Uhn.. _Mata ne._" kata Ai yang masih belum terlalu mengerti perasaan 'berpisah' – bagaimana pun ia robot, tak ada yang dapat menyalahkannya jika ia tak merasa sedih.

"Kurosak—" perkataan Camus pun dipotong oleh Ranmaru yang sudah mencengkram kerahnya itu.

"_Teme.._ aku tak butuh salam perpisahan sok mesramu itu! Yang kubutuhkan hanya janjimu untuk kembali ke sini!" kata Ranmaru kesal sementara Camus hanya terkekeh tak berdaya. Ranmaru yang geram pun melepaskan kerah Camus.

"Ayame-chan, terima kasih sudah menjadi manager kami selama ini. Tapi sekarang bebanmu berkurang satu ya. Hahaha. Tolong terus bantu Yuri dan yang lain untuk kedepannya. Jangan bertengkar dengan Kurosaki terus ya." kata Camus seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ayame.

"_Mooo.._ Camus kenapa harus pergi?" kata Ayame mulai terisak. Aku yang terpaku, tak berdaya untuk menenangkan Ayame. Akhirnya Ayame pun ditenangkan oleh Ranmaru.

Camus pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depanku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sedang menatapku saat ini. Ukh.. rasanya aku ingin kabur namun badanku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Dan aku yang tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menatapnya memutuskan untuk terus menunduk dan menutup mataku. Berharap ia sudah pergi ketika aku membuka mataku. Agar tak ada penyesalan dalam hatiku.

"Yuri.. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Terima kasih atas semuanya." kata Camus. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

_Hanya itukah yang kau katakan padaku?_

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu waktu itu." kata Camus menarik tanganku – membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku.

Aku mendapati sebuah cincin mungil dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang indah tersemat manis di tangan kiriku. Tepat di jari manis. Aku pun refleks mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Kurasakan mataku mulai berat karena air mata yang mulai berkumpul.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat wajahmu juga." kata Camus tersenyum, kesedihan tergambar jelas di senyum itu. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik padaku, "Terima kasih untuk kenangan di malam Natal kemarin. Itu sangat berharga bagiku. _I Love You._"

Mendengar perkataannya tubuhku pun lemas seketika. Bulir air mata tak dapat kuhentikan. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bercampur dalam hatiku. Padahal aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya dan menghindari kondisi dimana aku bisa mendengar kalimat itu . Tapi dia malah mengatakan hal itu di saat terakhir dan membiarkan topengku pecah di depan semuanya. Curang! Dasar curang!

"Aku sadar aku tak mungkin meninggalkan semua. Urusan ini memang penting. Tapi kalian pun tak kalah pentingnya bagiku. Bagaimanapun caranya, akan kuusahakan aku akan—_iie_, aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian." kata Camus sambil memelukku lembut. Reiji, Ranmaru, Ayame dan Ai pun menghampiri kami.

"Kami akan menunggumu!" kata Ranmaru dengan semangat mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Camus pun membalas kepalan tangan Ranmaru.

"Kau tak boleh lama-lama ya, Myu-chan! Nanti abang kesepian~" kata Reiji kembali bersemangat.

"Cepatlah pulang." kata Ai seraya tersenyum.

"Semoga urusan Camus cepat selesai dan pulanglah langsung!" kata Ayame tersenyum manis meski di ujung matanya masih ada sedikit bekas air mata.

Camus pun melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatapku. Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski air mata masih terus mengalir di pipiku, "Kau harus kembali. Aku akan kesepian tanpamu, _baka_."

Camus pun mengangguk dan menghapus air mata dari pipi dan sudut mataku. Ia pun berkata bahwa sudah saatnya ia berangkat. Ketika pintu _gate_ mulai menutup, ia tampak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat air mataku kembali mengalir.

_Matte nee._

.

.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu sejak Camus kembali ke _Silk Palace_. Group Idol kami diberitakan sedang vakum sampai sang Bangsawan kembali. Sebagai manager yang kini menganggur, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pertokoan tempatku melewati malam natal bersama pemuda angkuh itu. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang sama pada waktu itu. Semuanya masih jelas di ingatanku. Hari itu. Malam itu. Kehangatan bibir dan dekapan itu.

_Aku yakin.. Camus pasti menepati perkataannya._ kataku dalam hati seraya menatap cincin yang diberikan Camus untukku.

"Nona.. sepertinya anda senang sekali ya berada di sini." terdengar suara seseorang menegurku. Aku pun menoleh dan terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah menegurku.

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan _classic jacket_ yang senada dengan kemejanya itu tersenyum padaku. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku akan dibuat menangis olehnya. Ya.. Camus kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun berlari ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah bukan _white day_lagi.. tapi bolehkan aku memberikan hadiah balasanku untuk coklat _Valentine_-ku?" bisiknya padaku.

"Tentu saja kau harus, _baka.._" kataku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Camus pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku.

Pemuda bermanik _soft blue_ itu pun mengeluarkan setangkai _stick_ cokelat dari sakunya dan memotongnya menjadi dua lalu memasukkan salah satunya ke mulutnya menungguku menggigit sisi yang satunya. Kali ini giliranku yang tertawa kecil. Aku pun mencabut _stick_ cokelat dari mulutnya dan melahapnya.

"Kau tak butuh alibi begitu." kataku kembali tertawa kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi, Camus pun langsung membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya . Aku tak menyangka dapat merasakan kehangatan ini lagi – kupikir itu hanya akan menjadi harapanku selama ini saja. Camus pun mendekapku seolah tak ingin aku pergi darinya. Kurasakan suhu badanku mulai menaik dan detak jantungku pun semakin menggila. Kebahagiaan dan ciuman dari orang yang kucintai semakin membuat dadaku sesak bahagia.

Tuhan.. aku tak akan berharap waktu berhenti. Karena aku tahu jika waktu terhenti saat ini, aku takkan mengalami pahit dan manis yang akan kurasakan bersama orang yang kucintai. Biarlah waktu berjalan dan mengiringi langkah kami lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

(^・ェ・)ノ .The End. (^・ェ・)ノ

* * *

Olee~~ Kawan kalian sukses melewati ujian mata kalian! XD #dor

Yah, itulah hasil semedi seonggok Yuri Oohara yang bermetamorfosis tidak sempurna jadi seekor Arashi Kuroyuki. _Dou desu ka_? (^・ェ・)ノ

Arashi butuh saran dari kalian buat memperbaiki diksi atau grammatical error dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. (^・ェ・)ノ

Sekian dari Arashi. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. (^・ェ・)ノ


End file.
